The Above
by skysedge
Summary: Cloud watching. An activity to cover all manner of sins. Captcha ficlet 2


Title: The Above (captcha ficlet two)

Fandom: Saiyuki

Pairing: Gojyo/Hakkai

Rating: T

Authors ramble: This was first posted on my joint account with Keiko Hanyou – the account seems to have died and since only my fics were up there anyway, I'm going to upload them here.

Brief explanation – you know that little captcha thing that pops up when you log in? We took the best combinations and decided to write stories based upon them as a challenge. This was my second.

* * *

**The Above**

"Shit, the freaking sun is burning my eyeballs."

"I'm happy to see your enthusiasm for nature, Gojyo."

Gojyo scowled, not needing to look at Hakkai to see the smug little smile he would be wearing. He chose to look anyway, but only so that he could pointedly roll his eyes. The two of them were currently walking through a large field in the middle of nowhere because Hakkai had suggested they 'leave Goku and Sanzo to their own devices'. Gojyo knew that this meant they would rather be somewhere else when Sanzo decided to start firing. Even on a day like this, Sanzo would not tolerate the endless cries for food.

They had left the camp and just walked away, eventually passing a small hill and ending up in the field. Even Gojyo had to admit it was beautiful. The grass was greener than it had any right to be and was covered in a carpet of tiny yellow flowers. The sky was dazzling blue and dotted with just the right amount of clouds. It was just the sun that Gojyo had a problem with.

"You can't be telling me that the sun isn't annoying." He grumbled, draping an arm around Hakkai's shoulders casually.

"I like the sun." Hakkai answered primly, smiling nonetheless. "It makes everything look so much nicer."

"You're right in that, at least." Gojyo answered, risking a glance into Hakkai's eyes. Their colour almost glowed in the light, rivalling the grass in their greenness, except they were darker and indescribably more beautiful. Not that Gojyo was going to say anything.

Hakkai smiled pleasantly at him and then dropped to the ground without warning. For a moment, Gojyo was worried but that all vanished when he saw the blissful smile on Hakkai's face. He then began to laugh loudly, while Gojyo looked down on him in bemusement. Once the chuckles had subsided, he folded his hands across his chest and shut his eyes.

"I think here will do fine."

Gojyo shook his head before slumping down beside his friend. He leant back on his hands and stretched his legs out before him, looking down at Hakkai who had his eyes shut and was still chuckling quietly to himself.

"Hey, you," Gojyo said, jabbing Hakkai in the arm that he had draped across his stomach. "What's so funny?"

Smiling beatifically, Hakkai said, "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, come _on_," Gojyo protested. "I know you're a generally a happy guy but this endless giggling is weird, even for you. It's freaking me out."

Much to Gojyo's annoyance, Hakkai started to laugh again. After a few moments, Gojyo threw himself down onto the grass too, his eyes looking straight up at the sky.

"Maybe there's something in these flowers that's causing you to lose your mind." He took a deep, theatrical sniff of the perfumed air.

"It's nothing like that, Gojyo," Hakkai said calmly, a happy smile still plastered on his face.

"Good. You intoxicated is something that I just _don't_ want to see."

There was a moment of silence in which Gojyo watched Hakkai silently. Once it became clear that no explanation was forthcoming, Gojyo rolled onto his side so that he was facing Hakkai properly.

"So, are you going to tell me, or what?"

"Tell you what?" Hakkai's voice was one of pure innocence but Gojyo knew better than to believe it.

"What're you smiling about?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. Finally, Hakkai opened his eyes and swivelled his head to the left so that he could look at Gojyo, who almost gasped. Hakkai was crying.

"I didn't think you were laughing _that _hard, 'Kai," he said softly.

Hakkai's smile faded, just a little. "Neither did I."

"Want to tell me what this is all about?"

Hakkai smile weakly. "I just…it's your eyes, Gojyo. Their colour is the complete opposite of this place, and of mine but…you fit in this beautiful place so much better than I do."

Gojyo smiled and, without thinking, reached up to twirl a strand of Hakkai's hair around his finger. "Haven't you heard that opposites attract?" he said, smiling gently.

Hakkai seemed to flinch for a moment and then nodded silently. Gojyo felt a sort of aching in his chest at seeing the blank look on Hakkai's face. Gojyo wasn't angry or even truly surprised at the sudden mood change; Hakkai had been through so much already in his life, he was entitled to crying every once in a while. Gojyo truly admired the way Hakkai was always ready with a sweet smile and a comforting word; it was easy to forget about the horrors that he had seen, Gojyo was sure that he was the only person that Hakkai allowed to see him like this and the trust was humbling.

Before he had time to think about what he was doing, Gojyo had rolled over to end up with his chest and upper body resting against Hakkai's. From this distance, Gojyo couldn't read Hakkai's expression but he was sure that it wasn't angry; Hakkai's suddenly shallow breathing on his lips told Gojyo that.

He was seized by something he knew only too well but in this place, with this man, the monster of lust was somehow gentle. That didn't stop Gojyo from aching to know how warm Hakkai's skin felt and how much warmer it could get. To hear the soft murmurs of Hakkai letting himself lose control. To just gaze into his eyes without feeling guilty. To know exactly what Hakkai would taste like on his lips.

Hakkai moved slightly, bringing one hand up to rest against Gojyo's cheek. That was all it took. Gojyo gently pressed his lips to Hakkai's, willing himself to stop trembling. For a moment, he was worried that his actions would ruin everything between them, but it didn't last long as Hakkai brought his other hand up to rest against Gojyo's chest, fingers curled in slightly, wanting.

He parted his lips and it felt to Gojyo as if he was falling as the kiss deepened, falling into a deep, warm liquid that bound the two of them together. Not that he would have expressed it that way; he would never find the words. The sun suddenly felt freezing compared to the warmth of the kiss and the heat of his frantically beating heart. He hesitantly ran his tongue over Hakkai's bottom lip, who shivered slightly and then responded in turn. He tasted bitter, almost like lemons if they were the only thing you ever wanted to taste again.

They broke apart suddenly, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Hakkai was looking at something over Gojyo's shoulder.

"'Kai…" Gojyo whispered, confused. "I…I need to tell you that…"

"Look." Hakkai said simply, raising a hand to point at something behind Gojyo. He turned to see a large cloud.

"What about it?" Gojyo knew he sounded angry and didn't care; he _was_ angry, a little.

"What does it look like to you?"

Gojyo blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus on what was in front of him, not what _had_ been in front of him a few moments ago. The cloud really was a weird shape. After a few moments, he was ready to answer.

"It looks like an open bottle of champagne," he said. Hakkai laughed and suddenly Gojyo realised how ridiculous this conversation was; he was still lying on Hakkai and his heart was still racing. Why on earth were they talking about clouds? Surely there was something more important to talk about?

"You're just seeing what you want to see." Hakkai said happily.

"Oh, yeah? So what do you see?"

Hakkai paused thoughtfully for a while and then said, "A flower."

Gojyo laughed. "_Now_ who's seeing what they want to see?"

"Certainly not me," Hakkai answered. His tone was suddenly serious again. "Because if I was seeing what I wanted to see, Gojyo, it would look exactly like you."

Gojyo gasped and hated himself for it. What was it about Hakkai that got to him like this?

He settled for saying, "Why are we talking about clouds?"

"It's less awkward than talking about me wanting to make you mine right here."

Gojyo gasped again. "Geez, Hakkai, how can you say things like that so casually?"

"Once I'm sure it's a fact, there's no reason to hesitate." In one deft movement, Hakkai had spun around so that he was now pinning Gojyo onto the grass, eliciting yet another gasp from him.

"'Kai, what are you-"

"Hush." Hakkai said gently. "Do you want this or not? I might never want this again. We might never get a chance alone again. You know how I feel but all you need to do is say no and we will forget this ever happened."

"As if I could ever forget this." Gojyo murmured.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

-X-

Later that evening as they returned to the lodgings they had found, Gojyo and Hakkai were asked where the hell they had been.

They settled for saying cloud watching. It was almost true and at least one of them had been looking up at the clouds, when he didn't have his eyes shut. It seemed an innocent enough lie.

Besides, whenever they would gaze into the sky and then catch the others eye, it could always be said they were thinking of going cloud watching when really it was the clouds who would be watching them and silently keeping all their secrets in the above.


End file.
